fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cat in Trouble
Episode 63 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing,Batgirl,and the Outsiders fought Chemo when he was trying to absorb powers from a nuclear power plant.Later,they defeated him.The next day in the Batcave,Batman was lifting weights.Then he meets an unexpected guest.It's Catwoman.Catwoman covered her mouth.Bruce was topless and has no mask.Batman asked,"Why?Is it your first time to see a topless guy?"."Nope.Hello,Bruce",she answeredd."Selina.Does your back still hurt?",he asked."Not anymore.Just took two painkillers",she answered."Well,why are you here?",he asked again."I heard you are a master of 127 martial arts.Can you teach me some?",she asked."For what reason",he asked."To defend myself",she answered."Fine",Batman said.Now,they went to the training room.Catwoman removed her leather jacket,wearing only a tank top.Then she removed her mask,her gloves,and her utility belt."So,what martial art do you wanna learn",Batman asked."You pick one",she said."Judo?",he asked."Yeah",she said.Now,Batman trained Catwoman.Moments later,they were tired and they rested."What do you like about Talia",Catwoman asked."Pretty much the same things I liked with you",he said."You're aware that she's an assassin right?",she asked."Of course",he said."But what I like with you is your ability to switch between good and evil.You're an antihero.Yet you are so good at playing both roles",he added."But,what else did you like from Talia besides her fighting abilities and being an anti-hero",she asked."Well,she's caring for me.She proves me that she loves me,and she trusts me.And I trust her as well.I love you more than her but you,you have so much pride and ego that's why we can't maintain a stable relationship",Batman answered."Okay,I'm tired of listening.If you love her,okay",she said.Now,Catwoman wore her leather jacket.Batman pointed at the coat hanger that her mask,gloves,and utility belt are there."Well,thanks",she said,squinting angrily."You wanted to talk about it.You made yourself upset",he said."Bye",she said.Then later at night,she crosses paths with Penguin and his henchmen."I just kidnapped your friend,Lola",Penguin told her.Catwoman became angry and fought his henchmen.She defeated all of them.But,the Kabuki Twins came and fought her.She was defeated and knocked down unconscious.Now,she was brought to Penguin's hideout.Catwoman sent a distress call to Batman,and Batman received it.Now,Batman along with Nightwing and Batgirl sprung into action.They went to Penguin's hideout.Upon entering it,they came across some henchmen of Penguin.They fought and defeated those.Then,they now went at Penguin's room.They saw Catwoman getting beaten up."No",Batman said.Now,he went to Catwoman and untied her from the chair.She hugged him,and said,"My friend Lola,she's being tortured.She's at the basement".Now,Batman told Nightwing and Batgirl to find Catwoman's friend at the basement."Aren't you gonna go save your friend",Batman asked her."I can't leave you behind",Catwoman said.Now together,they fought and defeated the Kabuki Twins and Penguin.Meanwhile at the basement,Nightwing and Batgirl are surrounded by Harley Quinn,Bane,Poison Ivy,Riddler,Black Mask,and Spellbinder.Nightwing took on Bane,Riddler,and Black Mask,Batgirl took on Harley Quinn,Poison Ivy,and Spellbinder.They fought and defeated them.Then,they removed Lola from the vines.Later,Catwoman and Batman went down.They fought and defeated Penguin's henchmen.Then,they continued going down.Then,they reached the basement.Now,Catwoman hugged Lola."Lola,thank God you're fine",she said."Yeah.Thanks for all your help",Lola said.Now,they went outside the hideout."With all the martial arts I taught you,you could have just saved your friend by yourself",Batman told Catwoman."Whatever",she said,as she kissed Batman and said,"Goodbye",as she and Lola went back to their apartment."This is the very definition of our on-and-off relationship",Batman said.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Batman rode the Batmobile. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Outsiders,Batman,Catwoman,Lola Villains:Chemo,Penguin,Kabuki Twins,Harley Quinn,Bane,Poison Ivy,Riddler,Black Mask,Spellbinder